Onix
|dexcekalos=053 |evointo=Steelix |gen=Generation I |species=Rock Snake Pokémon |egg1=Mineral |body=02 |type=Rock |type2=Ground |imheight=28'10" |metheight=8.8 m |imweight=463.0 lbs. |metweight=210.5 kg |ability=Rock Head Sturdy |dw=Weak Armor |color=Gray |male=50 |evo= }} Onix (Japanese: イワーク Iwaaku) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Onix is a Rock Snake Pokémon. Its serpentine body is made up of large boulders and little pebbles. It has a long horn atop its head and small eyes. Natural abilities Onix can have the abilities Rock Head or Sturdy. Rock Head prevents Onix from recoiling, while Sturdy gives Onix immunity to OHKO moves . When it is burrowing underground, it can cause rumbles and earthquakes. It can dig at speeds up to 50 MPH. It has a compass in its brain that can tell Onix what direction it is facing. Evolution Onix evolves into Steelix when traded while holding a Metal Coat. Game info Game locations |type=Rock |redblue = Rock Tunnel, Victory Road |rbrarity = Common |yellow = Rock Tunnel, Victory Road |yrarity = Uncommon |goldsilver = Rock Tunnel, Violet City, (trade Bellsprout), Mt. Silver, Victory Road, Union Cave |gsrarity = Common |crystal = Rock Tunnel, Violet City, (trade Bellsprout), Mt. Silver, Victory Road, Union Cave |crarity = Common |rubysapphire = Trade |rsrarity = None |emerald = Trade |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Victory Road, Rock Tunnel, and Sevault Canyon |frlgrarity = Common |diamondpearl = Iron Island, Snowpoint Temple, Oreburgh Mine, Victory Road, Stark Mountain |dprarity= Common |platinum = Iron Island, Oreburgh Mine, Victory Road, Wayward Cave |ptrarity = Common |heartgoldsoulsilver = Violet City (trade Bellsprout), Union Cave, Mt. Silver, Ragged Cliff Gate, Victory Road, Rock Tunnel |hgssrarity = Common |blackwhite = Relic Castle |bwrarity = Rare |xy=Glittering Cave |xyrarity=Uncommon |sunmoon = Transfer |smrarity = None}} Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Sprites Appearances Anime Brock received an Onix from his father, Flint, on his 10th birthday, as seen in a flashback in ''Having a Wailord of a Time'' . Onix was Brock's first Pokémon and has consistently been his most powerful Pokémon as well. Brock uses this in some occasions during his travels with Ash and Misty. In Pokémon Chronicles, Brock uses Onix for the last time to battle against his ditsy mother, Lola who is responsible for remodeling the Gym and her Mantine to put the Gym back to its former glory. Brock lent his Onix to his younger brother, Forrest until it evolves into Steelix in Grating Spaces! to his care. The Crystal Onix's first and only appearance is in the anime episode The Crystal Onix. Ash and his friends first heard of it through a note they found in a bottle floating in the ocean. The note was written by a little girl named Marissa. She wanted to find the Crystal Onix to help her brother, Mateo, gain inspiration to make glass Pokémon statues. Mateo told a story of how his grandfather discovered the Crystal Onix and then was able to make extraordinary sculptures afterwards. One of those sculptures included the Crystal Onix itself. In the Best Wishes series during the episode of, Expedition to Onix Island!, a shiny Onix is the leader of several normal Onix in the Onix Island. When Ash and his group are chased by most of the normal Onix, Meloetta did her best to sing her song to calm them down but its no effect until a shiny Onix loudly roars to stop them which causes all of the normal Onix leave and allowing Ash and the group to see its shiny Onix before leaving back to Cynthia's resthouse. The most powerful Onix after both Brock and Roark was Grant's Onix which it was seen in his battle against Viola's Surskit at the Battle Chateau and its Gym battle against Ash's Froakie by trapping its opponents using Rock Tomb. *Bruno's Onix *Drake's Onix *Janina's Onix *Roark's Onix *Grant's Onix *Summer Academy's Onix Trivia *Onix is the tallest Pokémon that is capable of evolution. Etymology Its name comes from "Onyx," a black stone that is commonly used in jewelry. Gallery 095Onix_OS_anime.png 095Onix_OS_anime_2.png 095Onix_AG_anime.png 095Onix_Dream.png 095Onix_Pokemon_Stadium.png 095Onix_Pokemon_Conquest.png Green Army Onix.png Shiny_Onix.png|Shiny Onix Onix-GO.png uk:Онікс Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Large Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon